


To Go Unseen

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cliches Forever, Evil Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Obviously AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein.Here is the next one, I have glossed on some of the characters in a previous snippet, but nothing where they are more prominent. This got away from me at some point, but you know what? Fanfiction is supposed to be indulgent, and I want to indulge myself in cliche, over the top things sometimes. Yeah, I'll probably have some continuity errors, but… eh. So, here we go.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	To Go Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein. 
> 
> Here is the next one, I have glossed on some of the characters in a previous snippet, but nothing where they are more prominent. This got away from me at some point, but you know what? Fanfiction is supposed to be indulgent, and I want to indulge myself in cliche, over the top things sometimes. Yeah, I'll probably have some continuity errors, but… eh. So, here we go. 

“Honey I didn't know using the Cloak this much would make it so our son could turn invisible!” Said a rather frazzled, and worried James Potter, as he walked around with his wife, looking for said invisible son. 

  
  


“Don't keep apologizing, James Charlus Potter! Just help us find where our six month old  _ literally  _ disappeared to!" Lily said, hissing as they were having no luck with revealing spells and the like. Their son literally vanished, and even if he was having a good time and laughing, they couldn’t even hear that. 

  
  


It took them calling Sirius, and him changing into Padfoot, to actually sniff out their son. Harry giggled and gurgled like only a toddler could when the large dog animagus found him, hugging his neck and cuddling against him. When Harry was calm, and actually down for a nap, Sirius lost it. He laughed until he got a stinging hex to his chest, and even then, he laughed some more. 

  
  


“Ooooh boy, he is going to outrank us in pranks once he gets to Hogwarts, Prongs.” Sirius said with a smirk once he got his breathing in order, and James returned said smirk, the thunk of Lily’s head on the table letting them know exactly what she thought of that. 

  
  
~TGU~

  
  


“Where is that _boy_.” Vernon Dursley hissed as they were in the large Jacobs Javits Center in New York, attending a convention for a multitude of businesses on his company’s dime. It was a summer trip, so they had to go as a family, as Ms. Figg was not available, her home being fumigated and thus she was absent. “When I find that boy, his hide is going to be just as striped as his back.” He growled to his wife, who had a similar, thunderous expression on her face. Their son just trailed behind them, none the wiser, an ice cream cone in his hand. 

  
  


The object of their fury, one Harry Potter, was currently walking about the large center, completely invisible. He was enjoying the sights and sounds, but he knew to meet up with his relatives before it got too dark. He was soon sneaking into a small conference room, once the door was open, and marveled at the new people in here. The ones towards the back of the table, and the woman at the front seemed nice. They all felt… well, comfortable, was a nice word. Especially the kindly looking bald man to the side, even though he was sitting in a wheelchair. The man sitting beside him looked severe, but every now and then would smile at the man in the chair. 

  
  
  


“...And that, my good sirs, is why I am putting forward the plan to have our next convention center constructed completely by those with the X-Gene.” The woman at the podium said, her hair was a fiery red, and her eyes a roiling green. She spoke with compassion, and confidence, and got the older gentleman around the table to start speaking amongst themselves. There was a knock shortly after, and Harry got out of the way of the door, before a man poked his head in. 

  
  


“Can we help you, sir? Is our time up?” The bald man asked, and the man at the door shook his head with a smile. 

  
  


“No, not at all. Simply looking for a missing child, is all. His relatives are very worried.” The man said, opening the door to show the large, corpulent form of one Vernon Dursley. He looked constipated instead of worried, his words were jilted to those who could tell, as well. 

  
  


“Yes, our nephew has gone missing. We don’t want him to be scared, or worse, be harmed.” Vernon said, and the man in the wheelchair tilted his head ever so softly, his hand tightening for the barest of moments. Why? The man was a telepath, a very powerful telepath, and Vernon was broadcasting his thoughts so loud, that he really couldn’t help but listen. 

  
  


“What is his name, my good sir? My partner Erik here can assist you, no doubt.” The man said, before scoffing at himself. “My apologies, I am Dr. Charles Xavier, and this is my partner Erik Lensher.” Dr. Xavier said, smiling gently. It was then he heard the next bit of mental vitriol, proclaiming the two lovers to be freaks, unnatural. 

  
  


“Yes, I am quite bored with this meeting anyway. I came to the city to see the twin towers, not have a tiresome sit down.” Erik said, earning a chuckle from the seated man. He got a kiss to his cheek, before he presented himself for the assistance. When the door closed, Charles apologized to the group at large, and turned back to the discussion. He was only silent outwardly, however. 

  
  


“ _ Come sit next to me, child. I shall not hurt you. _ ” Charles said, not looking at the invisible Harry, but his voice was so very kind. “ _ We can talk freely when the meeting is over. _ ” He said, and gently patted the chair that Erik had vacated. Harry froze for a moment, but made his way to said chair, and as silently as the rest of his movement always was, took a seat. He got a soft smile, and a side wink, before going back to paying attention. 

  
  


The meeting went on for another half an hour or so, with Erik’s glass of water disappearing partway through, with insistence from Charles himself. The meeting room emptied, and if by sheer coincidence, Erik returned just as the last man was leaving. He closed the door, they still had some time to clean up, when Charles spoke. 

  
  


“You can show yourself now, child. You are safe.” Charles said, and there was a soft, dull wave beside him, and a small boy appeared. His hair was jet black, with small wisps of grey (like smoke), and his eyes were as startling green as the woman who had come closer. 

  
  


“I assume then, child, that you are Harry Potter.” Erik said, and the woman gasped. “You know the name, Jean?” He asked, not taking his eyes off of the child. Meanwhile, said child was rather scared. Had Uncle Vernon’s word gotten this far?!

  
  


“Yes, from Wanda.” The woman, Jean, said. The name she spoke had her being sharply looked at by the severe man. 

  
  


“Charles?” Erik asked, and the man nodded, closing his eyes softly. When he opened his eyes a portal opened shortly after, and a woman in a deep purple pantsuit walked out, the red portal closing behind her. 

  
  


“Fathers, what is it?” Wanda asked, before she blinked and her eyes snapped to Harry. “Oh you’ve found a little wizard.” She said, her tone kind, before her eyes widened. “Goodness… Harry Potter.” She said, coming to him slowly, and kneeling, presenting her hands to him. He took them softly, and she rubbed her thumbs over the backs of his hands. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter.” She said, and at his confused stare she sighed. “Dumbledore… you old fool.” She shook her head, before looking at everyone else in the room. 

  
  


“This tale is not short, and I would suggest we take it somewhere private, and comfortable.” Wanda said, getting nods from the other three adults. “You are safe with us, Harry, do you not feel it?” She asked, and he seemed to think for a moment, before slowly, almost hesitatingly, nodding.

  
  


“Yes Ms. Scarlet Witch.” Harry said, bashfully, and she smiled with a gentle chuckle afterwards.    
  
  
“He recognizes me first, oh… feel the envy, dear father. Does it burn?” Wanda asked, teasing in her tone at her father who scoffed.    
  
  
“Yes, because I go around wearing my hero attire everywhere, daughter.” Erik said dryly, before Charles spoke up. 

  
“Children, please.” He said, chuckling before thinking. “Harry.” He started, the boy looking at him. “How about you sit on my lap, using your wonderful ability, and we can leave here. You, of course, do not have to. We are not forcing you to do anything.” He said, nodding softly. He was already mentally contacting the mutant liaison in the NYPD, and was getting word to make sure the child was unharmed. With three of the most powerful mutants in the world around him? Yes, he was rather safe. 

  
  


“Will… I have to be around Uncle Vernon again?” Harry timidly asked, and it was Erik who grumbled. 

  
“Not if we can help it, Harry.” The older male said, making sure the child knew his name was his, that they respected that. 

  
  


“Alright.” Harry said softly, before he was helped into Charles’s lap, and then he closed his eyes, vanishing from sight.    
  
  
“Absolutely fascinating. I only know he is there cause I can feel his mind.” Charles said, and Erik hummed before they all started leaving, Wanda vanishing the way she came as to not startle those outside. Mutants were more, and more tolerated and respected as time went on, but it still wasn’t perfect. The three adults said their farewells, before leaving to a waiting van. The driver was… rough was a good word for it. He was in jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. His cigar was puffed outside of the window once the door was closed. His soft sniff in the air as the door closed making him snort, rolling his eyes as he took another puff of his cigar. 

  
  


“Got another stray, huh Chuck?” The man said, and Charles chuckled as the vehicle started moving.    
  
  
“A child in need, yes.” Charles said, before speaking softly. “You can show yourself now, Harry. This is Logan.” He said, and Harry appeared, eyes wide and star struck. 

  
  


“The Wolverine!” Harry said, moving to sit next to Charles to get his seat belt on. “Is it true that you’re a thousand years old?” He asked, like only a child could, making the gruff man snort once more. 

  
  


“Not quite, kid.” Logan said, as he drove, getting mental directions as they spoke with Harry, answering his questions, helping him feel more comfortable, letting him know that he was indeed safe. 

  
  
~TGU~

  
  


Dumbledore was having a bad day, and he snarled at himself for the sheer volume of understatement that thought was. First, he finds out that his skimming off of the top with Binns earnings as a ghost were put back into the trust for muggleborns. That had been a sharp kick to the stones, and then following that he learned that the board was being audited by the Department of Education from the Ministry. He could deal with those two, he didn’t get this far by being an idiot. It was the third piece of news, however, that was really vexing him. 

  
  


Harry Potter was missing.

  
  


Not a simple case of missing, either, because the great Albus Dumbledore could deal with that. No, it was like he was gone off of the face of the earth. The little trinkets monitoring the blasted boy were all but destroyed, except for one. The one that said he was alive and well. That puttered along with no issue, mockingly so. He was tempted to destroy it as well, but it let him know that one day the boy would return. Until then, he’d just have to monitor everything in his world. Yes. **His** world. He didn’t let Gellert take it, he didn’t let Tom take it. It was his. 

  
  
  


~TGU~

  
  


“Good, Harry… very good.” Agatha Harkness said, watching her most recent apprentice manipulate magic in front of him, panting only slightly. “It’s like a muscle, remember. Your core has the potential to be a wellspring of which Merlin would have been envious of.” She said, and he nodded absently, and she smiled softly. He was such an excellent student. 

  
  


Harry was almost eleven, it was actually a few weeks away, and that meant they’d have to return to England. Of course, he could stay in the states, learn real magic… but Agatha knew better. If he never went back, he’d be hounded the rest of his days. It would be fine, however, she hadn’t been teaching him for nothing! He’d be a force to be reckoned with. Magically, physically, and politically. Oh, that had been a lovely surprise when they visited the New York branch of Gringotts. 

  
  


Founder’s heir, Merlin’s heir, her heir. Oh, hearing him call her grandmother was quite lovely. He was incredibly wealthy, but he had an excellent head on his shoulders, on top of that? Well, he knew that he was loved, and had people in his corner, so to speak. He was basically an adopted son of Charles and Erik, as well, those lovable buffoons. 

  
  


“I think I am done, grandma.” Harry said, panting softly, breaking her out of her thoughts. “I can’t bring up anything more and a small shower.” He said, taking water that was offered to him by the elder magic user. 

  
  


“Well, don’t you worry, grandson. You’ll get those reserves back in no time.” The elder woman said, and he nodded gently. “Now, we should discuss a choice of focus for you.” She said, and then hummed. “Not a wand, too fragile, too common.” She wiggled her nose in distaste as she said that, and he snickered softly. 

  
  


“And a staff is pretentious, right?” Harry said, and she nodded. “Maybe a ring, or an amulet?” He asked, and she seemed to think for a moment. 

  
  


“I think I know just the thing.” She smiled, and he smiled in return. “Come, I will transport us, I am sure Erik is missing you terribly.” She said, and he smiled brighter still, before they were gone with a soft displacement of air. The valley they had given rain to, after a far too long drought, would spring back to life. 

  
~TGU~

  
  


“Now, despite what I think would make your enemies quiver, you’re only eleven.” Dr. Strange said, a small grin on his lips. “So, I suppose the standard robes will do for today. However, we will be making an entrance, if only to show that you are not to be trifled with.” He said, and Harry wrinkled his nose softly, but then shrugged. 

  
  


“If you and grandma insist.” Harry said, and at the adults nodding, he got up and gave his adoptive parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek each. The most dramatic being the kneeling embrace he got from his godfather. Sirius Black had been freed from Azkaban when Harry was eight, and the last three years was growing up with the boy he felt he had wronged so much. Now, though, he was fake sobbing on Harry’s shoulder. 

  
  


“How dare you… How dare you grow up so fast.” Sirius said, sniffing heavily. “What will I tell Raven? She’ll turn into a puddle, you know she will!” He wailed again, before he yelped at the sharp pain on his rump, making him get up. “Good gods, woman!” He said, huffing and rubbing his rump as he glared at the smirking Agatha. 

  
  


“You must make yourself presentable, Lord Black. You have to make an entrance with the boy-who-lived.” Agatha said, and he snorted, before adopting what he called his Pureblood caricature. 

  
  


“I suppose, Lady Harkness, that I must. Very well, shall we then?” Sirius said, using his wand to clean his pants before turning them into respectable looking robes. “We do have things to do today, too. So, if you would, Doctor.” He said, with all the pomp and circumstance befitting his role in the Wizarding world. Dr. Strange snorted and with a gesture of his hands, a golden portal opened, right onto platform 9 & ¾’s. 

  
  


There was a small mumble of gasps, and the like, and then greater ones when Sirius stepped out. Even more so when Agatha emerged, looking as proper as a witch befitting her station should. Her hand raised sharply when the crowd seemed to rush forward, especially as the next figure was none other than their long lost savior: Harry Potter! When Dr. Strange emerged, he wasn’t even given a second glance, and Sirius smirked at him softly as the portal closed. 

  
  


“Yeah, I get it.” Sirius said, and Strange shrugged, before Agatha actually had to send someone careening backwards on their heels for getting too close. Sirius’s gaze was thunderous when he swept his eyes over the crowd, voice slightly amplified by a quick spell. 

  
  


“Be mindful of whom you approach! Not only is that my godson, but he is also my heir. You wouldn’t want to test  _ my  _ ire, would you?” Sirius asked, nearly growling that last question, and the crowd had at least the intelligence to back up. He nodded softly, giving Harry a hug, and smiling softly. “Now, remember, do your best… and no matter what house you end up in, we’ll still love you. Might have to wait an extra year or so for that inheritance if you’re in Slytherin, but that’s a given.” He nodded, seriously (though the soft uptilt of his lip was not helping).

  
  


“I understand, godfather.” Harry said, just as serious, before they both snickered. A soft shimmer of light caught their eye, and through a portal walked Wanda, Charles, and Erik. Harry rushed to them, giving them all rather enthused hugs. “You said you wouldn’t be able to make it!” He said, but he was not complaining. 

  
  


“Their business concluded earlier than expected, and I was not going to have them miss out on your first train ride.” Wanda said with a smile, running her fingers through his hair. He was the little brother she had always wanted. Pietro was her twin, yes, but he was literally her age. It was different. 

  
  


“A train, really?” Erik said, humming as he looked at everyone around, who had mostly lost interest. “I suppose it isn’t the worst of traditions.” He said with a shrug, and Charles hummed in agreement. 

  
  


“I think we’re getting a bit crowded here. We should probably head back, before they call the aurors for disturbing the peace.” Sirius said, and they all had varying degrees of agreement, before they all wished Harry a farewell. Dr. Strange would stay until the train left, he needed to speak to Harry about continuing his mundane school work anyway. 

  
  


~TGU~

  
  


Harry sighed as he sat in the lotus position, breathing softly in and out. His body relaxed, and more importantly, invisible. After the first hour of well wishers, and people coming in to gawk, he decided he needed a break. Sure, he’d have plenty of that while at the school, but he was not about to endure it with no real means of escape. Sure, he could always use his sling ring, or the teleportation his grandmother had showed him, but he wanted to keep some things secret. 

  
  


Instead, for now, he rested. At least, physically rested. His astral form was speaking with his three tutors, and wasn’t that incredibly convenient? Body rested, recovered, but the learning did not stop. Magic was a wonderful thing, and he would do his best to never take it for granted. The trip was long, but he spent it doing something productive, and when he opened his eyes he saw it was dark and the rolling hills had been covered by shadow. 

  
  


He got up with a stretch, and slowly appeared as he came out from it. His body was in good shape for a boy his age, especially after his scars and various wounds (old and new) had been healed. Oh, Agatha had been… angry, to say the least. Her satisfaction at seeing his aunt and uncle being carted away to prison had put a smile on her face for weeks, Erik was no different. He walked out of the train, robes on since he got ready that morning, so that was fine. He twitched only a bit when he felt his trunk be whisked away by one of the castle elves, silently thanking the being that did so. 

  
  


His first glimpse at Hogwarts was breathtaking as they made their way on the boats once they got there, sitting with three other new first years, who gave him a inquisitive look, but were mostly quiet and anxious. When they passed the wards, the other children didn’t so much as flinch. It was too subtle for them, but Harry could feel it. It almost made him cry, really. It was warm, like a mother’s hug. Sweet, inviting, welcoming. He smiled softly at the sensation, knowing that it was more than just his sensitivity to magic. He was, through various amounts of grandsires, an heir of the founders. 

  
  


He was also, through the magic learned from grandma Agatha, just connected with the magic of the planet. Harry had laughed when he learned of it, and wondered if something in those fictional stories in his name came to be due to them being so wide spread. He had his teachers, his family, to guide and instruct him. They taught him magic, science, and of course the way of life and love. He had been four when he was rescued, and the last seven years had been… a boon on his soul he would never wish to change. 

  
  


So into his thoughts was he, that he barely noticed the boat nudge to the dock. A quick question, more of a feeling really, from the castle, had him nodding gently. The docks were then instantly dry, and coated in a magic to remain such, to keep Her children from falling into the cold waters. Even in September, they could be near freezing, it was not a nice way to start your Hogwarts journey. He would have to visit the ward stone later, but for now? Now he’d enjoy Her embrace, Her calming sensations, and be sorted. 

  
  
~TGU~

  
  


Dumbledore sat up with his normal, genial smile. He had just given his welcoming speech, and was now waiting for the sorting to begin. Harry Potter sent an acceptance letter, so he was somewhere in the crowd. Where? He wasn’t quite sure, there was a slew of new first years, wartime children, Minerva had called them. It didn’t matter, he was to be sorted soon. He had given the hat explicit instructions. He was to be in Gryffindor, and only Gryffindor. It was where he belonged, where he would be molded into the perfect weapon, to spark, participate in, and end the second blood war. 

  
  


Dumbledore wasn’t stupid, he knew Tom was not dead. He knew what lay beyond Harry’s scar. It would come to a head in his time at Hogwarts, and he would come to know the greatest wizard of the last few decades to be his mentor. To teach him the ways of magic, and go gratefully to his end, for the Greater Good. He listened to Minerva, as she called out names, waiting excitedly for Harry to be sorted. 

  
  


“Potter, Harry!” Minerva called out, her eyes searching for the barest moments, before they locked onto the pre-teen who was now walking towards the stool. Whispers broke out in the great hall, and Dumbledore smirked, knowing none would be looking at him. He was a little chuffed, seeing as Harry was healthy and whole. Not meet, or scared, nor were his eyes full of wonder. They were excited, sure, but what child wouldn’t be? He waited, as the child sat and the hat was placed on his head. 

  
  
~TGU~

  
  


“Why… hello there, young heir. A pleasure to meet you.” The hat said, and Harry mentally tipped his head in greeting. “Remarkable… trained by three of the world’s marvels. Oh! And you even met an elemental lord. Impressive… impressive.” Said the hat, and Harry shrugged mentally. 

  
  


“I just want to be me, but I know fate and destiny are not so kind.” Harry responded mentally, soft spoken and respectful to the ancient artifact. 

  
  


“Indeed, indeed. Now… where shall I put you.” The hat hummed in his head. “You can literally do well in every house, honestly. Though, the headmaster insists I place you in Gryffindor.” It said, almost petulantly. “I do not like the interference of him, but… I must do as he says, of course.” The hat said in resignation, but Harry could sense something else, almost a question in that tone. 

  
  


“No, I don’t think I want you to follow that order anymore, or ever again.” Harry said, and he heard the hat sigh. Well, the whole hall heard it, really. The rest of the conversation was still silent. 

  
  


“Thank you, young heir.” The hat said, smiling mentally, before mumbling and shuffling along through the young lad’s mind. He didn’t go too far, he was searching for key components, not exactly being intrusive. “Ah… there we are. Yes, fierce loyalty to your family… to those whom you trust and respect. Why, as much as you’d do well in every house…. Better be…”

  
  
  


“ **HUFFLEPUFF!** ” 

  
  


The last word being bellowed into the hall, and there was a half a second of silence before there was quite a bit of applause. The hat was taken off of his head, but not before a parting set of words.    
  
  
“Do your family proud, young heir.” The hat said, before Harr y made his way towards the table of the house of the Badgers. He did take half a second to look at the head table, and he had to hold in a smirk at the almost disgust that came from the headmaster. Oh, this would be interesting indeed.    


  
  
~TGU~

After telling the students to tuck in to their meal, Dumbledore inwardly scowled. Well, he had been ever since the hat refused to speak to him. He eyed the Potter brat with barely disguised disdain, not knowing that there were quite a few of his staff that had quite the opposite reaction to him. Well, at least one that he was sure was firmly on his side. 

  
  


Severus had, as always, a dour expression on his face. His mind, however, was a while of different emotions and thoughts. Potter had gone to… Hufflepuff? There were a few purebloods in that house, mostly half bloods and muggleborns, but they all had one thing in common as far as he could tell: They were good people. Now, that wasn’t to say the other houses didn’t have that as well, but the badgers seemed to be more open with it, kind in voice and actions. 

  
  


Get them upset at you, though, and you’d be reminded why it was the house of the badgers. He knew that from personal experience, both in his own school days, in dealing with Pomona, and his own snakes getting on the wrong end of a few badgers. That was a lecture he didn’t think he’d need to have after the first time, but a few times a year he found himself warning his younger snakes (and sometimes reminding the older), that you do not mess with that house. 

  
  


To the thoughts at hand, though. Potter was a ‘Puff, and he seemed already to be exuding that friendship and camaraderie that was almost instinctual. He glanced down the table, and could make out four other expressions, the only ones he wanted to. Minerva was a little disappointed, but she was still professional. Filius was as chipper as always, even more so now as he spoke with Pomona, who was over the moon. She was not one for the whole celebrity nonsense, but the fact that he was getting along with her badgers? She loved it. 

  
  


Dumbledore, however, was his normal genial self. Meaning, at least to Severus, that he was absolutely incensed. That, that didn’t really surprise him. He knew of the schemes and plans of his… pseudo-master. He had been in the room with the ranting old food, but he never said a word. He knew what was expected of him, but he was going to be changing a bit. If his… previous master ever returned, which Dumbledore insisted he would, he’d want to know the world had been made better for his taking over. 

  
  


That his mind was being cleansed of corruption by the wards that had been partially renewed and refreshed, he was unaware of. 

  
  
~TGU~

  
  


Dumbledore twitched softly while in his office, sucking down a lemon drop, one coated with the light calming draught he had for the nervous students. He was on number four of said candies, and it was barely helping. The last month had been… a bloody big mess, to say the least. 

  
His savior, his weapon, his bloody fucking  _ martyr _ , was anything but that! Potter was a delight to be around for the students and faculty alike. They weren’t around him because of his status, but because he was a genuinely nice boy, which made it that much worse for him. Nothing he could exploit, or use to his advantage. He was a likable child, to the point that even his spy, the one he had worked near tirelessly on, tolerated the child. 

  
Severus, who hated the very air that the name Potter was associated with, didn’t mind the child. What was worse was he was actually teaching again, and there was no way, short of alchemy, that he’d be able to shift it back. It had taken him almost an entire decade to alter the man, he was a potions master, after all. To have him suddenly change back would be… disastrous for the school. It would bring curse breakers, and the ministry crawling about His domain. He huffed and leaned back. This boy was… causing a chain reaction that was giving him heartburn. 

  
  


The boy didn’t even show up for the suggested meetings he sent. Instead, he actually replied with a polite, but rather firm negative. He grumbled again as he shifted, one of his clocks chiming softly. He took a deep breath, and then an actual calming draught from his desk, setting it out of sight just as his door opened. That was another thing, his heads of house could come in at any time now. He didn’t understand it, and his little device to figure out who was knocking was working incorrectly. 

  
  


“Are you ready to receive us, Albus?” His deputy asked, standing in the door, small folder in hand. 

  
“Yes, yes, of course.” Dumbledore said, waving his wand and silently conjuring chairs and a table. He made his way from his desk and took a seat, his chair opulent without being gaudy. He deserved a throne at all times, but he would give the little people the semblance that he was far from the ruler he should be. The silent transfiguration, especially on that scale, was always something to do to remind everyone who was the mightiest wizard in the world. 

  
  


Everyone sat down, and after some tea and biscuits, they got to work. It was the first meeting of the year, at least after the students had arrived. He leaned back after about an hour or talking, mostly asking questions of him to speak to the governors, which he responded with platitudes and false promises. As if he would let them rely on anyone but him. 

  
  


“Now, I wish to veer off the main path, so to speak.” Dumbledore said, Minerva having been about to ask about brooms again, no doubt. Ah, yes… that glare was legendary, a shame he didn’t rightly care. “I wish to know how… Mr. Potter is fairing.” He asked, and was glad when the faces changed, especially Minerva’s. She’d bring it up later, but he’d shoo her away as usual. 

  
  


“I feel as if I should go first, seeing as he is a badger, after all.” Pomona started, her smile bright. “He is a delightful child, has a bit of a streak like his father, no doubt something taught to him by that child of a godfather of his.” She said, huffing goodnaturedly. “He has even spoken with the Weasley twins a time or two.” She chuckled softly, leaning back and sipping some more tea. “He’s had a detention or two, but he never repeated the actions that caused them.” She nodded proudly. 

  
  


“He is also exceptionally bright, clearly his upbringing and tutelage has helped with that.” Filius said, humming in thought. “He tells me he had marvelous tutors, they helped him with his magic.” He said with a nod, and Minerva glared. Oh, how Dumbledore wanted to curse that half breed so much right now!

  
  


“Tutors, you say, Filius?” Minerva asked, and at his nod she seemed to think. “Well, I suppose I will have to contact them. He is rather skilled, yet he doesn’t seem to have the boastfulness of his father.” She leveled her glare at the headmaster. “I am so very glad you allowed tutors, after all, Albus… his relatives are really the worst sort of muggles.” She said with a low hiss, and Severus chuckled. It was humorless, but he had the attention of the group now. 

  
  


“Oh, didn’t you know, Minerva?” Severus started, a small smirk on his face. “His relatives are in various degrees of incarceration.” He said, his drawl silky in his delivery. “His portly cousin is a home for rambunctious boys, while his aunt and uncle are in prison for child endangerment, abuse, and a whole slew of other things.” He said, and there were some soft gasps, as he continued as if he didn’t just drop that bombshell. “I thought I saw James Potter when he came into these halls, and I was… I am ashamed to say it, willing to treat him as such.” He made a sour face, before straightening his expression. 

  
  


“However, I learned otherwise just from interacting with the boy, and I was… curious.” He said, going to make himself some more tea, one of the other professors speaking up, Aurora Sinistra.    
  
  
“Oh! That weekend you went looking for potions ingredients, hmm?” The dark skinned woman asked, and Severus raised his tea cup to her. 

  
  


“Yes, ‘Rora.” Severus said, and she gave him a soft wink. “It was then I found out that he was not only living with his godfather, but he wasn’t even in the country. The people he resides with? They are educators themselves, and run a home for gifted youth.” He said, nodding softly. “He is in… very good hands.” He had to keep himself from smirking at the vagueness that had Dumbledore twitching gently. Ah, a good taste of his own medicine. 

  
  


What he didn’t say was that he was found by one of the professors, he hadn’t even heard the man sneak up on him. He did, however, feel the three pointed, extremely sharp blades in his side, asking why he was skulking about. A bit of a question and answer session later, and he was being introduced to Charles Xavier, and reintroduced to Sirius. He was taken out of his little memory by Dumbledore speaking softly, though it was directed towards him. 

  
  


“Well, I suppose I must find these tutors, and thank them.” Dumbledore said, already planning on quite a few things. 

  
  


“Yes, by all means, Albus.” Severus said, and it put Dumbledore on edge, as he was not sounding sarcastic. “The home is run by Dr. Charles Xavier, and his partner Erik Lensher. I am sure they would love to receive you.” He said with a nod, and Dumbledore withheld the suspicion in his eyes, with Severus’s own look daring him to intrude mentally. 

  
  


“I believe I shall, yes.” Dumbledore nodded, before going on with the rest of the meeting. He would take time this weekend, he had contacts in the ministry, he’d find this home for gifted youth, and convince them that Harry would be better off in his home country. Sirius would be simple, the man idolized him to a fault. 

  
  
~TGU~

  
  


Dumbledore looked across the desk at the man he was visiting, who just stared back at him. The man was… well, incredibly severe. His eyes were not warm in the slightest, they held a cold, calculating glint to them that would put Tom to shame. His posture was impeccable, something that McGonagall would envy, should she care for such things. Dumbledore had been led here by a rather enthusiastic teen, who seemed to be rather amused that he was to have a meeting with this man. 

  
  


“What can I do for you, Mr. Dumbledore?” Erik said, finally speaking, and even his voice held that same severity. 

  
  


“I simply wished to speak to one of the many tutors of young Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, glancing softly at the plaque on the desk.   
  
  


_ ‘Dr. Eric Lensher.’ _

  
  


It read, in fine, stylized letters. It was made of a nice, shined metal, and seemed to be hovering. No doubt by magnets, the simple muggles did enjoy their science. 

  
  


“I taught Harry quite a few things, mostly about the ways of the world once he gets a job and the like.” Eric said, leaning back, hands crossed over his belt. It seemed he liked metal, because the belt was studded. The desk itself was metal, and though the chairs were as well, they were cushioned perfectly. Everything about this room screamed progressive, futuristic style. 

  
  


“Ah, yes, of course. He is a rather lovely young man, isn’t he?” Dumbledore said, with a small smile. “I am sure you must have been rather surprised when it was discovered he was a wizard, then?” He asked, and Eric tilted his head only the barest motion. 

  
  


“Why would I be?” The man spoke after a few long moments. “My daughter is a witch, and I know at least three other magic users personally.” He said, tone more neutral now. “Two of which assisted in his tutelage.” He said, with a small shrug. “I am more interested in his happiness than the status of his birth.” He said, and that was true. He had come a long way, and of course he was still an advocate for mutants as was his husband, but it didn’t define his outlook on life anymore. 

  
  


“I was unaware of this.” Dumbledore said, stroking his long beard softly. “He has known for quite some time, then?” He asked, and at the nod of the man in front of him he hummed gently. “Well, that is a good thing to know, then. It means I shall not have to worry about tutoring him in the magical world.” He said with a genial smile. 

  
  


“No, my daughter, and his godfather will take care of that.” Erik said, and Dumbledore inwardly cursed. Sirius had not been there, and when he had sent a letter back, it returned unopened, with a big ‘ _LOL_ ’ in green ink on the front. He didn’t even know what that meant, but it was probably an insult. Outwardly, however, he simply nodded, sending a soft tendril of legilimency towards the younger man in front of him. 

  
  


What he did not expect, though, was a barrier on his mind that was… truly impressive. He tugged back just as softly as he had entered, and was surprised to see Erik’s eyes narrow ever so gently. He had been about to speak when the desk itself seemed to transfigure into some kind of multi-edged monstrosity. It happened in a blink, and the metal chair clamped around his wrists and ankles, just as the bladed edges seemed to stop millimetres from his face. 

  
  


“My husband does not take kindly to people trying to intrude on thoughts, Headmaster.” Erik said, his tone dropping to a degree that made Dumbledore shudder. “Especially those he loves.” He continued, and the metal seemed to take it’s time in retreating to its normal position. “You get one, and only one. Do it again, and your ugly head will be caved open, and I will have to explain to my daughter why I slaughtered a prominent magical figure.” He said, just as everything righted itself. 

  
  
  


“Ah… you have my apologies, Doctor. I was merely checking to make sure Mr. Potter was being well taken care of.” Dumbledore said, and got an undignified snort from the man.

  
  


“You’re full of shit. Now, leave. You’re no longer welcome here.” Eric said, gesturing to the door that was now wide open. Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the room, and just as the door closed he saw a picture on the wall. It was of the reformed X-Men, including Magneto, whom he had just spoken to. He had been nearly flayed alive by the master of magnetism. Mutants… no purpose around the boy-who-lived. He’d have to alter his plans. 

  
  
  


~TGU~

Yes, Dumbledore knew of mutants, they were all over the world. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought of them. To him, they were no better than abominations, freaks. He would have to work on getting Harry away from them, which would be no easy feat, to say the least. He was no fool, despite what people might think of him in his age. He figured out who had taught the boy, and that made it even more of an issue to deal with. Two of his tutors had to be world renowned hero’s, which was just not fitting into his plans!

  
  


He took a deep breath, and though he tried to calm himself, he was reminded that his little, well behaved dog had metaphorically ruined his rug as well. Sirius was beyond his grasp and influence, having been cleared of all charges, in Great Britain, the colonies, and it was also recognized by the ICW. Things kept falling further, and further from his grasp. Even more so, when he got back from his little jaunt to the colonies, the wards felt even weaker around him. Minerva didn’t feel it, but she might as well be a muggle to really feel the magic of such magnitude. 

  
  


Fawkes was gone from his perch, and again, more fuel to his fire of rage. The stupid phoenix had not been sitting to renew the binding spells, and the hat was silent despite his demands it speak. Something was going terribly wrong, and all he could think was how the arrival of the Potter brat was the catalyst. Quirrel and Tom were also acting strangely, and that was just piling on the fact that his plans were going up in smoke! 

  
  


No. NO! He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! He did not come this far for everything to just crumble around him. He went to his secret shelf, and after a soft wave of the Elder wand, he took off one of the vials of red liquid. He smiled gently as he drank the foul concoction. The Elixir of Life would help him, it would revitalize his thoughts, help him plan. He would return the stone to Nicholas eventually, but he would be sure to stock up on the elixir first. For now, though, he had a world to return to his firm grasp. 

  
  


~TGU~

  
  


Harry looked at the mirror in front of him, having been wandering the halls after the winter holidays, with his new cloak. It was tall and opulent, without being gaudy. The inscription was backwards, but he had figured it out the night before. He twitched softly when he felt a shimmer of magic from behind him. 

  
“Back again, Harry?” Dumbledore said from the corner, having removed his disillusionment from himself. Harry looked at him in the mirror, then back at the glass in front of him. 

  
  


“Yes sir, just… enjoying the craftsmanship of the mirror.” Harry said politely, and Dumbledore chuckled. 

  
  


“No need to be shy, my boy.” Dumbledore said, taking a look at the mirror itself. He saw himself on a throne of gold, much like the one in the great hall, though he had a crown and a set of robes that was just pure perfection. “Men years older than you have fallen prey to the mirror.” He said sagely. “I imagine, with it’s effects, you see that of your parents, yes?” He asked, surely knowing that to be the case. 

  
  


“No sir, I don’t.” Harry said, turning from the mirror. “I see myself… and nothing else.” He said with a smile. “My parents are gone, and I love and respect them, their sacrifice.” He said, not wistfully, but in understanding. “But I know I am loved, I am happy.” He finished, nodding and turning back to the mirror.    
  
  
“Truly, my boy?” Dumbledore asked, surprised outwardly, yet inside he was seething. This boy was supposed to be meek, sad, disillusioned with his life. Not… happy, eager to live. He had to die, so that the world, His world, would prosper. it was for the Greater Good! “That is most excellent indeed.” He said, smiling genially at the boy who had shifted a bit. 

  
  


“It’s a nice mirror, though. Maybe I’ll get one like it.” Harry said, before he moved to put on his cloak, despite that he didn't even really need it. “Have a goodnight, professor, thank you for returning my father’s cloak.” With that he left, leaving Dumbledore to fume, and it was only after the boy was gone did he realize one incredibly important detail: The stone was gone from the mirror. Somehow the boy had gotten the blasted stone! He rushed out to the hall, and used his weaker connection to the wards, but the boy had vanished. Of course he did, he was wearing the cloak of Death itself. Damn that boy!   
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright… this was as far as my muse went. Again, like a lot of my fics, I had plans! Plans damnit, but the muse is a fickle mistress. Alas. I hope it can be enjoyed, regardless. As always, read and review, please. 


End file.
